


In Love with a Paintress

by GreyKiho



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Confessions, Sex, Smut, minimal plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyKiho/pseuds/GreyKiho
Summary: Markus has found out was love is. His first true love.I am not very good at summarys. What you need to know:Markus is in Love with a human girl. She is a paintress (Yes the title is a bit foreshadowing. I am not very creative for titels either)He reminisce a bit in the past. Bit plot with fluff and then it becomes a bit hotter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No beta read.  
> So if there are any mistakes, let me know.

Markus entered her apartment for the first time but he did not feel strange. He recognized smells he smelled for years when he lived with Carl.

Colour. Oil. Chemical cleaning agents. Yet her unmistakable human scent was in the air covered with her masculine perfume, which nonetheless stood up to her. According to his analyses, the perfume consisted of cardamom in the top note, the heart note of cedar, bergamot and lavender and the base note of vetiver and caraway. He had never understood why people limited themselves in their sexes. As if it is forbidden as a man to use things "for women" and vice versa. The fight for freedom still has a long way to go within society, Markus thought. The fight never seemed to end.

While he looked around her apartment she left her personal belongings. Fake fur coat, backpack and her overknee boots.

Markus immediately noticed that she was not a very tidy person but that her mess was limited. Manageable chaos. Her living room was a mixture of living room, dining room and bedroom. Her actual bedroom was converted into a kind of hobby room or Atelier. One corner was separated from the rest where there was the origin of the smell he got to know from Carl. It was an easel with a canvas on top which was covered by a cloth. Various colours stood on the wooden floor covered with newspapers and cloths.

Markus looked at her and watched as she pressed her hands nervously until he carefully took her hands into his. It was weird. He never felt that way about North. Not so strong.

No, he felt more for the woman in front of him than he could have ever imagined. Unlike North, this woman was human, warm and soft. Very different from his people. She blushed under his peering gaze. Today she wasn't wearing any foundation and all her colours on her face came out. The freckles around her nose and cheeks stood out wonderfully. Despite the absence of the sun in recent weeks. Her nose and cheeks had a slightly redder touch than the rest of her face, unless she was just starting to turn red from insecurity and shame under his gaze. Her skin tone was rather cool and blue. He could see her veins on her forearm as if her skin was transparent. Due to the cold outside her ears also had turned deep red. He thought about giving her a hat. He didn't want her to freeze.

She was fascinating.

Markus never thought that after his fight for freedom, the end of his people's slavery to humans, he would fall in love with a female human being of all people.

That's when he realized it. That strange feeling he felt a long time ago. Only approximated with North and had never felt again. Love. He loved her. This young, shy, socially insecure, smart, beautiful, self-determining woman. He loved everything about her. Every flaw she saw in herself. Every imperfection she felt towards herself and every self-confident appearance of being beautiful, no matter what people thought. Everything about her.

Love wasn't blind. He saw everything on her. And he didn't mind. She made him stronger than ever in his short life before. Healed his wounds and gave him strength.

She cleared her throat suddenly what tore him out of his thoughts. "I wanted to show you something." She said quietly and carefully took his hand and pulled him to the easel.

"Are you ready?" She asked in a trembling voice. She was upset. He smiled confidently at her and nodded. Then she carefully removed the cloth from the canvas and stepped aside.

"I knew a painter once." Markus tone was quiet.

"Oh, yeah? What was he like?" At this question it was quiet in the room until Markus answered. "He taught me how to paint and so much more." Carl was always his person of contact when he needed advice. Whether in literature, music, philosophy or the world. Human emotions. Simply everything. He missed him. She laid the cloth on the floor and went to his side. She didn't dare to touch him, though she wanted to do it so much.

"What was your relationship?" It was a strange question. But it suited her unconventional way of thinking. Maybe she just realized that there was a lot going on in him and wanted to help him by talking about his feelings.

"He is my master. My friend. My mentor and my father. Well, rather he _was_ my father. He died some time ago. "Before the two of us met." In the last movement he turned his eyes away from the picture to look at her and take her hands into his. Without thinking, he kissed the back of her hand. His lips on her skin felt good. They were cold and soft. "You have a style similar to his. Only your paintings show more youthful lightness." She grinned broadly. "That almost sounded like a compliment, so I'll take that." She laughed them. It was a wonderful sound in his ears. He hoped to make her laugh more often.

Her smile was a dream. Loud and liberating. "Your image is more than an image of reality. It shows your reality. Your view of things. I like it a lot." As he looked at her smirking, dimples formed on his face and she looked shy, with an equally broad grin on the floor. He really liked the picture. It appealed to him on so many levels. When he looked at it, he felt hope. Hope that humans and androids can live together. Because the fight for equality was not over yet. They may have had it by law but in reality there were still too many hostilities. She had kept the picture in red and blue. Subliminally you could see two hands holding each other. Red for the blood of a human and blue for the thyrium of an android.

"He must have been an extraordinary man, your father." After he kissed her hands, she stood close in front of him. Turning to him, she looked at him. The picture has become unimportant. She folded her hands behind his neck as he closed his arms around her waist. Physical contact was not only for Markus a long time ago. She too, longed for it.

"May I kiss you?" she asked bravely after one last hesitation. Although Markus didn't have to breathe he took in the air with surprise. Did she feel the same way about him as he did about her? Love was a strange construct. After all this time he did not fully understood emotions. But they were fascinating.

Just before everything in the world should change Carl once said to him, _"They rule our lives and we have no idea why they make us feel like beggars or kings. Life without emotions wouldn't be worth living."_

With her at his side he felt like a king at his queen's side. Markus leaned down a little and pressed his cold lips onto her warm lips. At this moment it was as if Markus had been seeing in colours again for a long time. Before, the world appeared grey. But now he could see the billions of colours. A sheer explosion went through his body. His blue heart was racing. Her right hand was on the back of his head and pressed his face closer to hers. Her lips opened slightly and allowed his tongue in. It tasted different than any person she'd ever kissed. Not bad. Just different. The cool feeling of his tongue was probably the most conspicuous thing that was different from that of a human being. The body heat was missing. But after a short while of their mutual tongue play, he became quite warm. His whole body started to warm up. His systems have reported a steady rise in temperature. The thyrium pump, also heart his body beat faster and faster and let blue blood flow through his veins.

She retreated, ended the kiss to get some air, put her forehead to his and closed her eyes.

She was in love.

Immortal in love with him.

Markus felt her heart beat faster as well. Struck her chest hard as if it was about to jump out of her body. "I want to show you something too." Markus whispered, his forehead still on hers. Then he stepped back a little but without letting her go. Her eyes grew big as she watched him remove his synthetic skin with a light bluish glow at the edges and stand bare in front of her. She could see a little barcode above his left eyebrow. Various markings and the places where the parts could be removed. Almost like scars on his face.

"When androids exchange data with each other, we withdraw our synthetic skin. Since we are more than just machines, have feelings, we can also share them." His words made her seem sad. She could never communicate her feelings, thoughts and fears like he did with his people. He deserved more than someone like her. Maybe they were too different after all.

"Everything okay?" Markus inquired tense. Her whole face had contracted, seemed tense. With his hand he raised her face on her chin.

"Stop it. I know exactly what you're thinking." She tried to avoid his gaze. "You probably think I deserve someone else now. Someone from my people. But let me tell you something, I love you. I have never felt so strongly for another being as for you. I love you with all my processors and pumps..." she inevitably giggled at his comparison and she started crying. She was so stupid. Stupid enough to even question him. To think she didn't deserve it.

"I love you, too, Markus." Her words came out rather than sobbing. "With all my heart. With heart and soul." He kissed her again. Hard, deep and intimate. Her fingers found his smooth, metallic face and stroked his cheek. Clung to it like a drowning one in the sea. "Thank you for showing yourself to me." She cried and he smiled. Kissed her tears away. Mark knew she would understand if she stopped doubting.

"Are you happy?" which she just nodded heavily and kept crying, despite her big smile on her face. She didn't get a chance to say a word.

 With a movement that was faster than her eyes could perceive and with the flowing grace of a machine, Markus lifted her up. Her legs wrap reflexively around his waist. The next moment his lips gently striped hers. All it took was a tempting tongue thrust on his part and she eagerly let him in.

Opened up. A new heat blazed up in her, something that made her tears fade under the desire and lust.

She melted on him. His hands held on to her firm, firm butt as he carried her out of the studio into her bedroom and laid her on her soft bed. She wouldn't let him go. Slided much closer to him. Markus felt her big, bulging breasts pressing against his torso. And then her hips rubbing against his pelvis.

The first time with her he had always imagined himself slowly and carefully. Maybe next time.This was unbridled desire.

 He pulled her loose sweater over her head and her top underneath just to touch her soft skin. She did not let himself be distracted by his touches for too long, wanted to feel his skin on her. Trembling fingers went to the different zippers of his coat and wiped it off after a felt eternity. Then it was his shirt. He took it off and threw it to the ground carelessly. Then his hands found her body again and his lips found her mouth. He gently stroked soft skin. She sighed in his mouth as he stroked her breasts. Still covered by her bra. He felt her nipples erect through the fabric, like buds of a rose. Markus grabbed her bra straps off her narrow shoulders and then set about undoing the clasp behind her back. Impatiently she helped him. Not that he needed help but the moment the fabric stopped covering her breasts he looked at them with relish.

"So beautiful." When he said with a covered voice his fingers glided over the soft and very sensitive underside of the hills. He slid down a bit on her to put a nipple in his mouth which stood up boldly in his direction. He played and sucked on it with relish. Her arms lay on his shoulders, holding on to them. Groaning, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his tongue on her skin. Soon he slid deeper and deeper on her until he reached her thighs. Meanwhile, his hands freed her from her boxers. She once said she preferred to wear men's underwear because it was more comfortable. She looked sexy to him in everything.

 

She was wet and hot when he spread her thighs. The slit of her sex was wet and silky as his finger slipped along it. She clutched her thighs around him to hold him there. He would not even dream of it to take his hand away from her. Greedily, as if starving to death, he reached down into the refuge of her sex. He was intoxicated by her sweet scent. The heat of their silky core drove him crazy. He couldn't think straight anymore. Machine or not. He was a slave to her. With skin and hair. Metal and plastic. Body and soul. He stroked her wet folds and spread them with his fingers until they opened for him like a flower in spring.

She reared towards him as he entered her, first with one, then with another finger. He filled her out, enjoyed the tightness of her body. The contractions of her body as he pushed her to the climax.

His sensors subliminally heard her hands moving and tampering with his pants. He hissed when her fingers found one away and touched his cock. She took him in her hand and wet her fingers with the moisture dripping on his glans. If she had been in her right mind she would have wondered why he could have such physical reactions, but to be honest, she was not interested in any constitution. She tortured him with slow, rhythmic movements along the whole shaft.

"I want you Markus. Now." She said hungry and waited for a sign from him. She needed him inside of her. He moaned at her words.

"Yes. Please. I want to be inside you." His counterpart grinned eagerly and pushed him, so that he lay backwards onto the bed. She took the remaining clothes that were in her way from his body. His huge erection stood proudly and Markus watched with amazed eyes as she shamelessly climbed onto him and slowly sat on him in agony.

Took him deep.

Somehow he knew he didn't need to expect any hesitation from her. When she was sure what she wanted she took it. Bold, unstoppable. She wanted him. With all her being. Never in his life has he been as happy as he is now. To let go, to surrender completely to her. To love and to be loved by her. Her eyes on his, she began a torturously slow ride on his penis, which was wrapped in her heat.

She felt incredible.

So soft, tight and wet. So fucking wet. His hands found her hip. Moved to their rhythm and held on to them. Groaning, he put his head back and let her take everything he could give her.

He loved her.

She loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did it. A second chapter. No beta read (as always) but I hope there aren't big mistakes. I don't really have any particular warnings. A bit of fluff, a minimal traumatized Markus and sex. That would also be the summary for this chapter. ;)
> 
> Pps. Something's happening with the layout but I will edit this later when I am on my Computer and not on my phone.

The next morning came. It had been two hours since it was getting bright outside and the sun was rising. Markus didn't have to sleep. Androids could rest to refresh their energy capacities but did not have to sleep like humans. Not to mention the young woman who lay next to him and had hardly moved for nine hours.                                                                                                                                                                                  Mouth wide open and breathing heavily.  
She needed more sleep than most people. He had already experienced this some time ago. With less than 7 hours she was unbalanced, exhausted and showed a general negative mood. She could stand that for a maximum of three days until she fell comatose into bed at the end. He didn't mind. He had learned how to deal with her when she got grumpy. He didn't take a lot of things to heart when she was overtired. He knew she didn't mean it and the next morning she got a bad conscience. Markus found it sweet to watch her struggling with her words, fully aware that her actions, in such moments, were not always rational. Let alone friendly. After every apology from her, he forgave her.  
Last night, however, she had exhausted herself and she needed the rest. Her body needed a rest after the many orgasms. He never would have thought it but Markus had fun having sex. He was unaware of that kind of joy recently.  
This wonderful woman before him he desired with his very being. He loved her and would love her forever. He was sure of that. Never before had he had such feelings for another person. So strong, incarnate, deep inside him and somehow colourful. Since he realized his feelings for her, the world has suddenly looked brighter and more luminous than ever before. That she also shared his feelings made everything better. With each of his newly found emotions he felt, she stood by him. With every problem the world brought to the surface, she gave him the feeling of not being alone. He could share anything with her.

Markus noticed that she was no longer in her deep sleep phase and that she was slowly coming to consciousness. He gently stroked a strand of hair out from her forehead, whereupon she moaned softly and turned towards him. Just to snuggle up to his chest and continue to sleep. Markus put his arms around her and pressed her close to him. It did not disturb her in the slightest, just slipped nearer and put her leg over his hip.  
She loved the physical contact with him.  
It felt good. So cool and soft. Just right for the hot temperatures that suddenly reigned outside. Three days ago it was still 18 degrees and suddenly she had to deal with 30 degrees.  
She had nothing against the seasons, but she hated it when she couldn't sleep properly in the heat. But she loved it all the more when Markus lay next to her. Most of the time he was cooler than a human being, since he did not have any body heat of his own or did not have to produce 36 degrees to let the thyrium flow in his "veins". His body heat was usually around 21 degrees.  
However, when his body was exposed to certain stimuli, his body heat could increase enormously until even his systems sounded the alarm. Markus usually ignored them and preferred to concentrate on the incredible woman in front of him.  
He liked those quiet mornings with her.  
No one to bother them. Someone who wanted anything and everything.  
Just her and him.  
Perfect.

  "Good morning." sounded a drowsy voice. It was still very quiet and rough. Muffled from his chest. He kissed her head and stroked her hair. How are you?" She gave a quiet "Hmpf", of herself and turned a little out of his arms to look into his beautiful, two-coloured eyes. "I feel surprisingly well. Still a little tired and sore." Markus could not stop himself sniggering and kissed her forehead. "Next time I'll be more careful."  
   "I didn't say that. I really, really liked yesterday." To give more emphasis to her statement, she stretched her face towards him and kissed him long and intimately.  
Markus felt her heart beat faster under his hands, still wrapped around her body.  
 Never again did he want to miss the feeling of her beating heart. 

  "Can I ask you something, Markus?" She looked into his eyes and touched his cheek.  
  "Of course."  
  "Your eyes. I've never seen the imitation of iris heterochromia on an android. How did this happen? I assume it's not your original design?" As far as he could, he shook his head in the negative. "I was created with two blue eyes," he said, typing under his left eye.  
  "I told you my father died. Do you remember?"  
  "Yes, of course."  
  "It was my fault.  He told me not to fight back. "If I could only..."   Markus narrowed his eyes. The memory hurt him. "Anyway, the police assumed I was to blame for my father's death or in their eyes my owner's and took me away. I didn't get a hearing. My case wasn't investigated either. I was beaten up by some people until I was destroyed and taken to a landfill for androids. A dump. That's where I woke up. My sensors were barely operational. I was missing my legs, ear and eye and my core was about to shut down. "I am not proud of it, but I have taken functional parts of my fallen people to survive."  
Meanwhile she had taken him in his arms and he had snuggled up to her. He sought her out for emotional support. Needed to know she was there. Her presence, her arms wrapped around him, gave him comfort.  
  "I'm sorry you had to go through all this. I had no idea..." He got a little out of her arms and looked at her. Her eyes were all wet, but not as far as she was crying. She was so incredibly sad for him. He didn't want her to be upset.  "Don't be sorry. To be honest, I'm glad. I've never shared these experiences with anyone. Not even with my comrades. Please don't be sad."  
She took his face in her hands and kissed him. It was a brief, fleeting touch of her lips on his. "I'm sad because you've been through all this and so much more. I take it when you... when your father died you became a      "Deviant"? She put the word deviant in quotation marks and made a corresponding movement with her fingers. "I'm sorry you had to have those cruel experiences when you woke up. Your first conscious feelings harboured so much suffering. That's what hurts me. “  
  "Thank you. For your empathy. You feel more than pity and compassion for me."  
  "I love you. No matter what. You are a great man and no matter how painful all your experiences were... you came out of it as the man I fell in love with."  
  "I love you too. And I can tell you this... Since I met you, you have enriched my life. I've been happy again for a long time, and I owe it to you." With his words she shone and her cheeks turned a little redder.  
  "Thank you for opening up. That means a lot to me."  
  "Of course. I trust you with my life."  
  "And I'll give you mine." She whispered, leaned over and kissed him.

With every second she pressed herself closer to him and in no time at all the gentle kisses had turned into something more passionate. In a dance of their tongues. A dance of her two hands stroking their bodies. He took the shirt off over her head and threw it on the floor at the foot end. She also made short work of his clothes. Luckily for her, he was only wearing pants that she pulled down on him. But she only made it up to his knees. Frustrated, she kept tugging at it until he helped her and kicked his pants to the floor as well. There was a broad grin on her face as she gently turned him on his back and swung over him. With all the time in the world, she explored his body. Her lips and tongue caressed his synthetic skin, playing with his hardened nipples. Her fingers stroked their way along his upper body, not wanting to miss a millimetre.  
And then her hips.  
Damn it. Markus could hardly think clearly. She moved her hips rhythmically circling over his crotch, which became more and more swollen and harder with every second. Even harder than before, if that was possible at all.  
Markus enjoyed her caresses, gave himself completely to her.  
It was hers.  
She could take whatever she needed from him.   
Her fingers slipped deeper down, her mouth was suddenly on his ear. Nibbled a little on it. How good her moaning sounded.  
Her tender hands reached his hard cock and his testicles. Careful not to hurt him she massaged this. Meanwhile she moved her mouth further down and stopped shortly before his hard, proudly rising tail, looked at him questioningly. In their short liaison they did not yet get to do this and wanted to be sure before that he also wanted it.

Markus could hardly help but breathe heavily and nod to her. "Wait, I want to taste you too." Wordlessly she took off her shorts and positioned her wet center over his face. Shocked, she moaned loudly as he immediately came after her, ate her. His tongue slipped over her inner vaginal lips, wetting her clitoris, where he sucked and played. It felt fabulous. She needed a short moment to come to her senses, to leanforward and to take Markus deep into her mouth. Her tongue slipped slowly along his shaft. Her tip of the tongue played with his tip until his whole body twitched.  
It was an indescribable feeling to feel them like this.

All kinds of warning lights flashed up on Markus. He was too hot and had to be careful now. If this continued, his system would shut down. And that's not what he wanted. He wanted to enjoy this breathtaking woman above him to the fullest.  
  "Wait. Babe wait." Slowly and with relish she slipped along his entire cock until it was out of her mouth. Her face turned back to his and she gently touched his cheek. It was burning hot. Like he has a fever. "Oh shit. Are you all right?"  
Panting, he nodded. "Stimulus overload. Overstimulation. Your hot mouth around me is literally insane." She had to laugh out loud. Her large, beautifully formed breasts vibrated. Automatically, his eyes stuck to them. Astride, she sat down and slowly slid down on him. "We can take it slow." She breathed and began to ride him slowly, whereupon Markus moaned deeply. It felt so good to be inside her. Nothing in the world would help him say what was better.  
Both were phenomenal.   
Markus straightened himself up from his lying position, taking care that she would not slip off him. His sensors still showed warning symbols, but it was not as severe as a few minutes ago. He kissed her hot and fervently. His hands grabbed her butt and pressed her closer to him. Over and over again he pushed into her like that. He didn't want to take it slow. He wanted to break the reins, desire her, love her. 

 He felt her clinging to him. Her fingernails penetrated deep into his back. So deep that even his skin would show red scratches. She couldn't help but be carried away by him.  
When she realized that her orgasm threatened to roll over her she bit him in the shoulder which dampened her scream a little as the waves of lust came over her. Markus also experienced something similar to an orgasm. After that, his whole system cooled down.  
  "I don't think I can walk for the next few days." She said giggling, buried her face in his crook when she got her breath back. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" Markus was worried. Androids had a different sensation of strength and pain than many people and it had never been designed to do such a thing. Her entwined, wet bodies diverged and he laid them on the bed. She shook her head in the negative. "Not in the meantime. But I notice how I become a little sore. I need a break."  
  "All right. And I wanted to be more careful... What do you say you lie here naked and wonderful like you and I make you breakfast?"  
  "That sounds wonderful, but only if you stay naked, too." She looked at him mischievously. "Deal."  
He kissed her one last time until he set out to make her breakfast.


End file.
